Hybrid couplers are important components in microwave integrated circuits and systems. Next generation broadband networks and systems may require broadband hybrid couplers. Conventional hybrid couplers with single octave bandwidth may be insufficient for these next generation broadband networks and systems. In addition, as microwave systems become more compact with a higher level of integration, components with integrated functionalities are desired.